


In the dark there’s you

by taurusuk



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, i love sukhoon, i mean the plot is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurusuk/pseuds/taurusuk
Summary: Jihoon knows how he feels about Hyunsuk.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	In the dark there’s you

Jihoon knows how he feels about Hyunsuk.

He could write a novel about how he feels about him and have it become a bestseller even if he wanted to. It was easy; Jihoon felt comfortable in Hyunsuk’s presence from the first moment they met, like the awkwardness of meeting someone for the first time didn’t apply to them. Then there came the long nights where Jihoon sat alone—praying to God to make it go away when he realized he was harboring a crush on his friend. He couldn’t help it though, the small green headed boy lurks in his thoughts often. He’s on Jihoon’s mind when he’s practicing and right now as he’s laying next to him in the bed. It’s been one of the tougher days of practice—considering the debut was so close—and Jihoon couldn’t help but follow Hyunsuk into his room when he saw the look on his face.

“I just want to fast forward to the debut part you know,” Hyunsuk groans. He’s laying on his back while Jihoon’s propped up on his elbow. Before he knows it he’s playing with the older’s green strands once Hyunsuk shakes his head slightly when he’s talking; hair moving with him. Hyunsuk had been chasing his dream of debuting for a long time. So had Jihoon but he doesn’t like making things about himself. Being empathetic was something he was good at.

He knows how much pressure there is on them to keep up the name of the company and how most of that pressure is placed on Hyunsuk directly. Being the second oldest Jihoon does whatever he can to help out the members who are struggling a little more; just to take a little bit off of Suk’s hands. “Me too, try not to worry too much. You’re doing your best and everyone sees that.”

Hyunsuk doesn’t mean to start crying, but it’s the type of crying that happens so suddenly it feels nearly impossible to stop. Sometimes he wonders if he does anything right at all or if the help he gives is not good enough. Jihoon feels the older tremble against him when he’s pulling Hyunsuk into his hold. Warm, welcoming. That night he lets Hyunsuk cry himself to sleep in his arms—trying to calm him down with gentle touches. Jihoon doesn’t sleep that night, instead he holds Hyunsuk in the quiet darkness until the sun is peeking through the blinds.

  
——

It’s only two nights later when Jihoon finds himself having trouble sleeping and standing in the doorframe of Hyunsuk’s room. Hyunsuk doesn’t notice him yet because he’s too busy looking at something on his phone. Jihoon thinks he looks pretty. The big t-shirt hanging loosely on him, collarbones exposed. Jihoon never understood why he bought clothes that are so big on him but he can’t help but find it endearing. “Hey,” Hyunsuk puts his phone on the nightstand. His cheeks are a little red, even in the dark room. Jihoon climbs into the bed with him. Hyunsuk being smaller making it easier—Junkyu would probably end up pushing him off the bed if it was the two of them. The two lay in comfortable silence, on their sides face to face. After a few minutes Jihoon notices the way Hyunsuk is slowly dozing off to sleep already, eyes fluttering open and shut cutely. He smiles slightly when he sees Hyunsuk’s mouth open a little. Jihoon goes to sleep with him this time.

  
——

“You know I think about us a lot,” Hyunsuk says a few days later. The comment catches Jihoon off guard. They’re in his room this time; Jihoon digging through his closet for something to wear while Suk lays back on his bed. He feels himself freeze like a deer in headlights for a moment, “Us? What do you mean?” He knows exactly what he means. Even though they don’t say anything or haven’t even kissed before, it’s obvious that they’ve established a relationship. Something that’s more than platonic, an emotional connection.

Jihoon plays dumb though. He has a habit of running from his feelings. “When I daydream I see us on vacation. Somewhere bright, somewhere away from everyone else.” Hyunsuk’s face grows hot as he talks and he’s glad Jihoon can’t see him right now. Jihoon grabs the shirt he was looking for and closes his closet doors, “Let’s go on vacation one time then. Won’t hurt anyone, hell let’s go this weekend.” Hyunsuk has always admired Jihoon’s spontaneity.

Hyunsuk lifts his eyebrows, “Seriously?” Jihoon nods and makes a quick comment about going to the bathroom. Hyunsuk steals the younger’s shirt sitting at the edge of the bed.

  
——

Walking around downtown Seoul was not what Hyunsuk had in mind when he heard vacation. The cruel reality of their schedule ended throwing a wrench in everything—Jihoon laughed when he saw the look on Hyunsuk’s face when he revealed their trip. They scope out random places they end up walking by (one accidentally being a club that they had to walk straight back out of). It’s a little past 8 when they’re walking through central park and Jihoon can’t help but wish this was what they did everyday. He doesn’t want to sound corny but when they’re together it feels like destiny. Like this is what he’s been waiting for his entire life—being here with Hyunsuk.

——

It’s just one of those nights. The dorm is pretty silent in the midnight hour, not even a peep from Jeongwoo and Jaehyuk's room of them giggling about some show they’re watching. Hyunsuk buries his face in his pillow, shamelessly rutting his dick into his hand. His underwear still tight around the curve of his ass. The air around him feels thick like he doesn’t have a choice to stop what he’s doing.

“Hyung?” Hyunsuk snaps out of whatever black space he was in and feels his body freeze. It wasn’t completely bad because some of his body was covered due to the long t-shirt he had on. Yet, anyone could probably come to a conclusion. He was fucked.

It was Jihoon anyway. Walking towards the side of his bed before getting in. Hyunsuk thought he was probably tired or having trouble sleeping. He’s still frozen on his side—facing the wall and away from Jihoon. Feeling slightly embarrassed.

“You were kind of loud you know,” Hyunsuk feels definitely embarrassed now, ears turning bright red. Jihoon notices too. Then he’s moving closer until there’s no room left. Hyunsuk flips on his side to face Jihoon, face red and embarrassed.

“What happened to the rule if you hear a weird noise ignore it?” He whines, eyebrows shriveled in frustration. Jihoon laughs, they both know those rules don’t apply to them.

“I thought it was hot,” Jihoon looks him up and down.

“And you’re wearing _my_ shirt.”

Hyunsuk feels like he might explode from every emotion he’s feeling right now but he doesn’t say anything. He just stares at Jihoon like a deer in headlights.

Jihoon is sick of the tension. Out of his mind, he pushes himself forward to kiss the older. It’s intense and nothing innocent when Hyunsuk starts kissing him back. They had never kissed before despite the many times Jihoon had wanted to. Not even as a silly dare between the older boys, but this one makes Hyunsuk feel like he’s on fire.

“Please let me suck you off,”Jihoon breaks the kiss to say lowly. He’s nearly begging. Hyunsuk nods eagerly and that’s how Jihoon ends up in between his legs. One hand jerking the length of his cock while Jihoon’s mouth is sucking on his balls. Hyunsuk trembles under his touch, having to put his hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds he’s making. It gets worse when Jihoon decides to show off his deep throating skills.

“Jihoonie, _please_ ” Hyunsuk whines. He feels insane watching this happen, Jihoon doesn’t break eye contact with him as he devours his cock inch by inch. Hyunsuk is cumming in his mouth soon enough and Jihoon pops off of him with a devilish smile.

“Baby you have to let me fuck you,” He says in his ear. Jihoon finds a spot on his neck and sucks on it. Hyunsuk shuts his eyes tight. Imagining his legs propped on Jihoon’s shoulders and letting him fuck him good.

It doesn’t happen exactly like that though. Jihoon has Hyunsuk’s clothed back against his naked chest, fucking up into him at a steady pace. Hyunsuk is a whining mess on top of him, grinding his hips down to meet him in the middle. Jihoon slips a hand under his shirt, letting his fingers circle Hyunsuk’s nipples gently.

Hyunsuk bottoms out soon enough and let’s Jihoon thrust up into him hard. He has the lower body strength for that anyway. Jihoon comes thinking of how Hyunsuk looks in his shirt.

They separate, hot, sweaty and panting. Hyunsuk pulls Jihoon in for one last kiss. It’s raunchy and full of open mouth but Jihoon wouldn’t have it any other way.

——

“I love you,” Jihoon whispers when he’s sure Hyunsuk is asleep in his arms. Hyunsuk hears it, he loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> not edited yet but thanks for reading! here’s my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/taurusuks)


End file.
